Angiogenesis is the process of new blood vessel formation. It has been shown to play a pivotal role in certain normal physiological reactions, e.g., wound healing, corpus luteum formation and embryonic development. It has also been reported to play a pivotal role in a variety of pathological conditions, e.g., tumors, diabetic retinopathy, inflammatory diseases and arteriosclerosis. For example, it has been reported that without access to sufficient vasculature, tumor growth is restrained as a result of widespread cell death.
Further, while immune reactions are required to protect animals from deleterious foreign antigens, certain immune reactions can result in pathological conditions, e.g., autoimmune diseases, allergies or tissue graft rejection.
Fumagillin and certain types of fumagillin analogs have been reported to exhibit anti-angiogenic activity, and ovalicin has been reported to exhibit anti-angiogenic and immunosuppressive activity.
There is a need for inhibitors which are more potent, less neurotoxic, more stable, and/or have longer serum half-lives.